


train ride home

by unleashthedinosaurs



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unleashthedinosaurs/pseuds/unleashthedinosaurs
Summary: Gahyeon realizes something after her train ride home.JUST A SELF INDULGENT GAHMI FIC
Relationships: Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	train ride home

**Author's Note:**

> my sleep deprived brain has something to say, but i didn't edit so if there are inconsistencies just know that art is a lie nothing is real. i dont care anymore i just want some gahmi content. no more words just aaaaaaaa

It's Gahyeon's sixth week as an intern in a company that resides a little at the heart of the city. Which means she's spending 2 hours of her waking hours every five days of the week.

It also meant that she had very little time to hang out with her equally busy working girlfriend, Yubin. At first they worked out their schedules fairly well until the lunch dates they have as a bare compensation for their current situation became phone calls in the night but even that got cut down into goodnight and good morning texts lately.

They both were both hating it, admittedly, but decided to just ride it out until Gahyeon finished her intern hours with the company. Yubin always reassures her that it'll get better, it's only for now. They'll have more time after this. 

But it got Gahyeon thinking. What if it doesn't get better? What if after she graduates, she finds herself stuck in the very same position? After all, if anything, this internship was a practice for her life after college. She didn't want that, but how can she control something that is beyond her?

Gahyeon had been spending late nights at her desk for the past few days as she and the rest of the interns got tasked for a project that needed their hours more than usual.

Tonight wasn't better. She looked at the big clock that hung on the wall only to see that it was a little over ten in the evening.

She sighed. It's gonna be almost midnight when she returns home.

Grabbing her phone from her front pocket before standing up, she saw a few missed calls mostly from her girlfriend with a slew of mundane messages with cute emojis that Yubin will never ever let anyone else know she uses. She still smiles at the thought.

A notification pops up from Yubin again in real time that says, "I miss you!", making Gahyeon sigh as it was mostly what their conversation consists of lately. She typed a quick reply before opening her music streaming app. She put her earphones on and gave the Radio option a try. Then another sigh, thinking of the train ride home and imagining her opening her door to her dark empty place left her even more blue.

All she wanted was to see Yubin after the day she just had, and curl up in her warmth while they talk about their day, discussing the highs and lows parts of it as they usually do. She knew it would be a little taxing to ask that of her girlfriend who was also having a very busy week though so she didn't.

It was a sullen commute for Gahyeon as any other. Her mind was racing with a lot of things, making her even more tired.

On her way home she went past a little pastry shop and bought a few cookies to cheer her up a little but what she didn't know was that she didn't need it because when she opened the door to her kind of cramped up studio apartment, she saw someone sleeping in her bed immediately.

She didn't have to do a double check to know it was Yubin. Her favorite oversized blue sweater, that she uses as a jacket, hanging at the backrest of her chair alone gave it away.

Finally, for the first time that night, she smiled.

Gahyeon staggered across her place to get to Yubin quickly, slinging her bag aside without any care.

She put an arm around her girlfriend that woke her up.

"Hi baby, I missed you," Yubin almost whispered, throwing her arms around Gahyeon too.

"You're here,"

"I wanted to surprise you 'cause we haven't seen each other at all this week. I swear I wanted to stay up and wait for you but I really couldn't I'm so sorry,"

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're here." Gahyeon cooed. "Now let me just wash up, I'll join you in a minute."

"Okay. Hurry up though, I want some cuddles. I might even let you be the big spoon tonight."

Gahyeon giggles. "Well, you sure know your audience."

"My audience is you and I'd be damned if I don't."

Gahyeon grinned before leaving a peck on Yubin's lips and headed to her bathroom.

Moments later when they've both settled, just curled up together under the blankets, Gahyeon looked at Yubin intently and felt her stomach churn a little in an oddly pleasant way.

Yubin was right there hugging her but she still felt like she was yearning for her even when Yubin's grasp on her waist made sure she was grounded. Then eventually she realized that it was all that she wanted.

Coming home to this.

"Move in with me," Gahyeon uttered.

Yubin lets out a low hum, curiously. "What?"

"Let's do it. Let's live together."

"But we said we'd wait until you graduate? It's only a few months away."

"Binnie, I don't want to come home to an empty apartment anymore. I don't even care where we live. I just want to be with you. I want to sleep beside you and wake up with you the next morning."

"Are you sure? You want to sleep on it first?"

"Baby, I know I have trouble choosing what cereal to eat for breakfast or what brand of hair conditioner I want to buy and you do mostly my decisions for me but I'm sure about this. I just want you. I hope you want me too."

"I'm all for it baby, you know I am, I just don't want you waking up tomorrow and regret this just because you were tired. I know how much you love having your own space."

"Yubin," Gahyeon called out.

Yubin opened her eyes for a split second and closed it again when she felt Gahyeon cup her jaw and kissed her more deeply than she thought she would.

"You make a very good point," Yubin said, after they pulled away.

Gahyeon giggled again. "Did that convince you enough that I'm sure about this?"

"Hm, not too much, maybe I need a little more, let's try that again." She teased, puckering.

Gahyeon only chuckled as she shoved her lightly by the shoulder.

"I love you," Yubin left a kiss on Gahyeon's forehead. "Let's do it. Let's live together."

Gahyeon hummed, satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
